Ganondorf
Ganondorf is the main antagonist of The Legend of Zelda series and Link's arch-nemesis. He starred in the 59th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Bowser VS Ganon, where he fought Bowser of the Super Mario Bros. franchise. History Long ago, on the verge of defeat, the demon king Demise foretold the coming of an incarnation of his wrath who would continuously plague the descendants of the mortal incarnation of Hylia and her champion for all time. This would come to pass when a boy is born among the women of the Amazonian tribe known as the Gerudo: Ganondorf. Having been raised under the way of Gerudo thievery and magic, Ganondorf was the Gerudo king and attempted to claim the Triforce from the Hyrulian Royal family, whose first-born princesses are named after their family's founding mother Zelda, Hylia's mortal form. As a result, he came to be known as many titles that include "Demon King" or "Ganon". But in all three timelines that diverge from his initial attempt, Ganondorf faced opposition from generations of heroes named after the first Zelda's champion: Link. Death Battle Info Background * Birth name: Ganondorf Dragmire * Species: Gerudo * Height: 7'6"/228.6 cm * Weight: Approx. 291 lbs/132 kg * First male Gerudo in 100 years * Seeks to conquer Hyrule & claim the Triforce * Reincarnation of Demise, the Demon King * Likes topaz jewelry Abilities & Weapons * Electric balls of light * Can summon "spirit riders" to attack opponents * Teleporation * Possession * Flight * Dual swords * Dark Trident Triforce of Power * 1/3 of the Triforce * Created by Din, Goddess of Power * Received because Triforce deemed Power to be his chosen aspect * Grants the bearer "True Power" ** Near-Invulnerability ** Immorality ** Superhuman strength ** Unlimited mystical power Feats & Strengths * Can break stone walls effortlessly * Can dodge arrows point-blank * Survived impalement by the Sword of Sages * Survived getting stabbed in the face * Possessed a soulless Zelda * Cursed the Deku Tree to death * Defeated the Hero of Time in the Downfall Timeline Gallery Ganondorf sm4sh.png|Ganondorf as he appears in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS & Wii U The Legend of Zelda - Ganondorf as seen in Ocarina of Time.png|Ganondorf as seen in Ocarina of Time Ganon_Artwork_(Ocarina_of_Time).png|Ganon (Ocarina of Time) Ganon_(Twilight_Princess).png|Ganon (Twilight Princess) Ganon (A_Link_to_the_Past).png|Ganon (A Link to the Past) Ganondorf DB sprite.PNG|Ganondorf Sprite from DEATH BATTLE! File:Ganon-ALTTP-Sprite.png|Ganon Sprite from DEATH BATTLE! Trivia * Ganondorf is the third Legend of Zelda character to get in to DEATH BATTLE!, the first two being Princess Zelda and Link. ** He's also the second Legend of Zelda character to face a Super Mario Bros. character, the first being Princess Zelda, who fought Princess Peach. Category:Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Smash Bros Combatants Category:Villains Category:Legend of Zelda Characters Category:Male Category:Demons Category:Combatants with Fan-Made Sprites Category:Magic Users Category:Season 3 Combatants Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Royal Combatants Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Shapeshifters Category:Wizard Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Kings Category:Immortal Combatants